User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Dis Raps 4 Hire Series: Give me ideas
From that, I mean give me a person, tell me a story about what he did to you, and then I'll dis him. I made a few in the past but they aren't really part of a series, so please, submit your ideas. Might as well do one Konnor (From a LOOOONG time ago): I come in hot like what you did to me, Punchin’ people in the face like me, You got your little cronies but in this they’re little nothin’s, And watchout, you got sent to ISD, well aren’t you somethin’, Put you into a cradle like we’re in wrestling, Stomp your insults flat like when you called Alex a thing, I mean what happened to you, you went off on me in the 5th grade, And you know what ejaculation feels like, no wonder you’re called Magaygay, And then we came right 6th grade and you went and punched this, And ever since that moment I’ve been waitin’ for this dis, Then you had to go and almost fail me for the project that year, You don’t even know what wrestling is, you don’t punch, do I make myself clear? You wanna know what I find funny, you admitted to sucking cock, You got a girlfriend for a week but then you got blocked, Now all you want to do is start a fight when no ones around, You freaked out when you got tapped in the face by a paper crown, I mean your friends admitted to me that you’re becoming old news, Since all that comes from you is sex jokes, no wonder no one likes you, From then on you became an attention hog, Callin’ girls bitches and that they look like frogs, I make you cry, You’d wish you’d die, I’ll crush you like a fly, Like the rumor you’re a lie, You suck eggs more than school, And back off from everyone, you’re friggin’ C.O.O.L, You ain’t got no manners on your mothers life, This dis rap will end our strife, With me comin’ out the winner, You’re nothin’ more then a useless sinner, You’re something thinking that you can just start a fight and win, You gonna lose the battle like in the way it had begin, And you’re so hot stuff just because you’re in honors math? And you get mad when I pencil in on black ink? I have to laugh, You went through torture Konnor, I’m afraid this is the end, Now do us all a favor, go and get yourself a actual girlfriend How THAT would be now (gonna explain a few things): Let's go round for round, you don't stand a chance in the wreslting ring, your best insults are calling your own friend Alex a "thing", you think you're hot shit because you got sent to In School Dentenion? well prepare yourself for some raps so gody that it's divine intervention, your girlfriend got pissed at you and you dumped her on the spot, then replaced her the next day with some fugly girl you call "hot", go suck a dick, Bugs Bunny, you already admitted it to your friends, so back up your shit cuz' this will be verbal torture with no end, Megahey is Megagay, there's no lie to this truth, I'm hittin' you hard with lyrical baseball bats, call me Babe Ruth, You got little cronies but now they're having second thoughts, about siding with you, you don't even know about the wisdom I was taught, but you had to go and change my attitude with a flip of a switch, you just make yourself look even worse than Alyssa, the bitch! So think twice before messing with the man of raps, I just kicked your ass, and man, I don't really give a crap. Category:Blog posts